1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to window shades and more particularly pertains to the repair of vertical blind slats that are torn or broken at the blind slat connection point.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of repair patches for vertical blind slats is known in the prior art. More specifically, repair patches for vertical blind slats previously devised and utilized for the purpose of repairing broken or torn vertical blind slat mounting holes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstaning the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for repairing broken or torn vertical blind slat mounting holes in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,770 to Block discloses a pressure sensitive reinforcement tape for a loose leaf sheet comprising a strip of plastic tape coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive and includes a plurality of holes configured for alignment with different standard mounting hole configurations and is sized to fit within the confines of the sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,399 to Fields shows a perforated reinforcing strip for use with continuous forms having sprocket holes comprising a means for reinforcing the sprocket holes and alternatively additionally comprises means for reinforcing perforations found in said continuous forms; said article comprises a continuous pliable strip having self-adhesive located on one side and having a row of uniformly spaced holes along its length. The strip additionally has perforations which are transverse to the longitudinal axis of the strip and are located between every other hole on the strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,378 to Goodman describes a repair kit for shower curtains and the like consisting of a reinforcing means for repairing tears in plasticized sheet material for shower curtains and liners, bath curtains, and the like comprising an elastomeric material, manipulatable as a unit, for insertion through an aperture in the sheet material adjacent a tear for adhering to each side of the sheet material around the aperture to reinforce the sheet material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,939 to Kitchen shows a repair patch that is square on the mounting end, that is attached to a broken vertical blind slat by pressure sensitive adhesive, but doesn't account for blind slats of various sizes, or rod attachment points of different sizes, or compensate for effects of extreme weather on the pressure sensitive adhesive used to support the weight of the blind slats.
None of the inventions disclosed above provide an adequate means for larger, heavier and thicker type vertical blinds; nor account for the effects of extreme heat, humidity, or cold on adhesive materials. None of the above inventions solely for repairing blind slats is widely known to the public or sold on a national level.
In this respect, the repair kit for vertical blind slats according to the present invention substantially decreases the conventional concepts and designs of the prior inventions, in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repairing broken or torn vertical blind slat mounting holes, for slats of different widths, weights, and compensates for effects of extreme weather.
The present invention achieves its intended objects, and advantages through a new, useful, unobvious combination of methods steps and components with the use of a minimum number of functional parts and a reasonable cost to manufacture with readily available materials.